


Nanami's Egg

by AkaUsa



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor, Omega Verse, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Nanami wins the Rose Bride in a duel, but the next morning, she wakes up next to an egg.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Kiryuu Nanami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Nanami's Egg

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote part of this for a prompt, can't remember if it was something like "femslash omega verse" or "unusual omega verse" but here is the result, reworked and with some more content added to it.

Nanami hadn't fully realized what it meant to win the Rose Bride in a duel yet, when out of all expectations, it finally happened. She hadn't really cared to think about it either, all she wanted was for Anthy Himemiya and that stupid Utena to get away from her dear brother.

When Nanami had gone to bed that night, after the duel, she had been too tired to pay attention to Anthy as she followed her to her room and slipped under the covers next to her. Upon waking-up the next morning, she was not only surprised by her peacefully sleeping face, freed from those horrid glasses, but even more so with the egg that lay between them.  
  
An egg, warm to the touch and strangely colored. Like the ones that female alphas put inside their mates to reproduce. Nanami's blood ran cold as she put two and two together and realized that Anthy must have done _something_. What exactly, she wasn't too sure, they hadn't studied the whole details of the process in class yet. But any way she had done it would have been deeply scandalous. And that had happened while she was asleep, worst of all, because she had not idea what had happened.

Nanami tried to imagine Anthy's slithery hands running their way along her subtle yet gracious curves, a malicious smile on her mouth as she stole Nanami's first kiss. The thought made her shiver strangely.  
  
No, it was impossible. That bland, spineless Anthy, simply could not be an alpha! A beta or even an omega, surely, but not an alpha. Nanami knew how to recognize them. After all, her brother was an alpha, her father and mother were alphas, in fact her whole family happened to all be alpha from top to bottom so she would probably be one too!  
  
A renewed horror struck her at this turnaround. Had she done something in her sleep? Nanami knew she tended to move around at night, maybe she had hugged her while dreaming and touched or grabbed her in a wrong spot. She hadn't experienced any state of heat before but maybe, with the warm euphoria of her win the previous night, her emotional state had been too disrupted for her to notice.

Surely this was what had happened. Now that she knew the truth, Nanami felt frustrated over not even remembering how it felt. Yes, this was Anthy Himemiya she was talking about and she should have been ashamed of doing  _that_ with her but not knowing how it worked when she had already done the deed was worse. People may think she didn't really understood how such events were to be carried on, when she obviously did. Abstractly. Theorically. Basically. Maybe she should have tried touching her again though, to make herself remember the feeling and see what reactions this prompted. Nothing worse could happen by now. 

Looking back at Anthy with apprehension, Nanami extanded her hands, wondering which would be the best part to touch, tempted yet afraid by the variety of inviting curves and body parts laid in front of her. Before she could even do so much as brush Anthy's cheek however, she realized that the other girl was starting to wake-up. So much for that. Not that she was disappointed in any way over not having to put her hands on her, that was a relief actually.

Quickly, Nanami tried to find out if Anthy could remember anything and they really had done it. That. The thing. What married people did together. The words left her mouth all jumbled-up as she bravely fought back the panic that menaced to take over her mind. It didn't seem to stop Anthy from immediately understanding what she meant exactly, the little minx.  
  
"I'm your bride, aren't I?" she answered casually with that soft smile that Nanami was 100% sure was fake.  
  
That was it. Her life was finished. She had to stay with that witch Anthy Himemiya forever now. Otherwise her parents would disown her over her scandalous conduct, their egg would be thrown in the street, she would watch it die and live the rest of her life as a beggar in regret. With tears in her eyes, Nanami imagined herself over the years, stuck with her bride and the variety of dangerous animals that always followed her. Tending to the garden despite being covered in mud, becoming the laughingstock of high-society by wearing the ugly sweaters Anthy knit, listening to the silly TV programs she liked, growing old together and caring for their little egg. Well, maybe it wasn't so bad next to the other option.

With tears in her eyes, she grabbed Anthy's delicate shoulders, frailer even than she had previously thought. For a second, another possibility seemed to open itself to her; she could have easily slapped Anthy and thrown her out with the egg, getting rid of her dirty little secret. The taste of metal seemed to stick on her tongue as she licked her lower lip, considering the possibility. Her hand twitched, eager to act on and plant this hidden dagger on Anthy's back.

Still, something stopped her. It was risky. Himemiya may have tried to defame her with the information that she had thrown her out with their child. Most people may not have believed her, given their difference in standing and Anthy's fishy character but that would have bought potential shame to her family. Her brother's reaction especially scared her. He had told her many times not to go against the rules of the dueling area, and according to those, she was engaged to Himemiya. Casting her away may have lead to unwittingly planting her dagger in her own back. Plus there was the egg, that poor little egg, Nanami felt a responsability to it. Since she was the alpha, it would be up to Anthy to raise it and she clearly hadn't what it took to do that well alone. Nanami had to be there for them.

Clutching her hands once more on Anthy's shoulders, desperately, she took her decision.  
  
"I'll take responsability, I'll take responsability alright. But please, please, please, at least learn to cook something other than shaved ice!"


End file.
